


This is why you don't go to space

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Death due to Stalagmites, Erchius Ghosts, Gen, stupid shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson P. Higgsbury is a vaguely sane man. He also thought he'd be able to escape the absolute stupidity of the Constant, but it turns out that space is infinitely more stupid.





	This is why you don't go to space

God, he hated cultists.

From the moment he beamed down at one point, only to be met with a blast to the face which should have killed him, his disdain for cultists became evident.

Especially when he started noticing them everywhere.

He couldn't always kill them that quickly, often having to duck for cover or get on top of an unreachable place with a tool which was lovingly named a hookshot.

(Or maybe it was because the one-handed grenade launcher had a tendency to jam up, even when he had a decent amount of energy.)

Patrolling the damn beam site of a planet, though? Absolutely vile.

He gave up on trying to access that planet after the second attempt. Instead, he focused his effort on getting some more fuel for the ship's fuel canisters, he was fairly certain he was running fairly low.

And, even if he wasn't running too low, he could probably chuck it in the hand mill for research.

Still, this is where he currently found himself, being pursued by an Erchius Ghost (named so after SAIL proclaimed that it was taking an interest in him because he had the fuel on him, and that it could phase through walls) and several mutants.

Whether these were previously human and whether the mutations were contagious, he didn't particularly want to find out.

Which is why he walked, head-first, into a very sharp stalagmite.

Like hell if he was going to die to some Erchius-based shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> this is why you don't let me write.
> 
> anyways, starbound doesn't have a lot of fics. time to artificially inflate the starbound fic counter with shitty crossovers, i guess.


End file.
